1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in the semiconductor industry and increasing demands of users, electronic devices and semiconductor packages as the most important components thereof have become increasingly small in size and light in weight. Under these circumstances, many types of semiconductor packages have been developed. For example, stacked packages are known in which a vertical stack of a plurality of semiconductor dies is mounted on a substrate to manufacture a single unit semiconductor package. The use of such stacked packages is advantageous in terms of size, weight and mounting area reduction over the use of a plurality of unit semiconductor packages, each including a single semiconductor die.
In a single unit package including a stack of a plurality of semiconductor dies, the semiconductor dies are electrically connected to a substrate by conductive wires. This configuration requires the formation of spacers having a thickness of several hundreds of micrometers to position the conductive wires between the stacked semiconductor dies, resulting in an increase in the overall thickness of the unit package.
Further, the use of the conductive wires for the connection of the semiconductor dies and the substrate or the connection of the respective semiconductor dies via conductive patterns increases the overall length of interconnection lines, inevitably leading to an increase in electrical resistance. Moreover, since the conductive wires are employed as the interconnection lines, the processing speed of the semiconductor dies is reduced, resulting in an increase in power consumption.